


A Home For You In My Skin

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Biting, F/M, Jensen's smile, Jensen's teeth, Purple Prose, Smut, biting during sex, overly descriptive orgasm, pleasurable pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: He has sharp teeth.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251005
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	A Home For You In My Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmanfem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmanfem/gifts).

> @spnkinkbingo prompt: FREE SPACE - Biting

You love his smile. It lights you up, gives your insides a tumble, and your heart skips a beat. It means he’s happy – and it means you see his straight, white teeth.

You imagine them on you, rasping over your skin in various places. You’re sure that he would know just what to do with his lips and tongue and teeth. You shiver as your mind swirls with images of him using his mouth for so many things, delightful things and secret things.

His incisors, they’re lethal – have to be, right? They’re perfectly spaced and perfectly pointed. They’re angled just right.

What if he didn’t just kiss and lick and drag them along your skin to prickle? What if he nipped – just a little?

The thought makes your own mouth water in anticipation. You can almost feel the pinch and the sting, feel his breath as he huffs a quiet laugh when you jolt underneath him…

You’re underneath him, his heft and bulk holding you down so well. He thrusts thick inside you with his mouth against your throat, panting hot over your thin skin. His hands wrap your wrists and press, the bedding beneath you puffing around the gentle, reassuring force.

And then he’s kissing you, warm and firm, lips sliding and sucking, teeth pulling your bottom lip. The burn as it slowly escapes his hold is splendid, and your hips roll up into him, trying to take all of him inside you.

He noses at your jaw, encouraging you to lift your chin, to bare your throat, and you do. You do it so willingly. His lips caress your skin, zero in on that spot, the curve of your neck meeting your shoulder.

He’s lightning-fast when he strikes, clamping down on a mouthful of meat and muscle, holding it, kneading it. You gasp and he moans, the vibration drilling into you where you’re joined, everywhere you’re joined. The deep ripple travels throughout your body, shaking your core.

He holds you like that as he thrusts into you, angles up, seething around the blossoming bruise with heat and wetness. You’re throbbing, so close, sobbing.

“C’mon,” he grits around it.

Finally, every sensation shrinks to a single point until they explode like stars in the black of night and you cry his name.


End file.
